Flood vs Covenant
Description Covenant vs Flood! The two enemy armies of Halo enter the ring? Who will win? It's time to find out. Get ready for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude Wiz: In all of Halo, these two enemy armies are the most feared. Boomstick: Plus, they're the only enemy armies in Halo... Wiz: Covenant, the strange conquerors from space. Boomstick: And Flood, the zombie-like pesks that, despite their funny appearance, take over worlds. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Flood Wiz: The flood are a race of infectious species that can infect or kill an enemy quickly. There are many different flood forms and they will be battling today. Boomstick: Tank/Crawler the tank is the muscle of the flood, and is the only flood with massive strength. It can transform into a flood crawler to become more mobile and have a ranged attack. Wiz: The ranged attack can do damage but is not significant. Boomstick: The flood combat form does most of the fighting while the infectious form creates more infantry. Wiz: The flood carrier has many flood infectious forms inside them and explodes with them when close to an opponent. Covenent Wiz: The covenant are a religious group that is at war with the flood, the covenant has many infantries including the grunts, elites, jackals, and hunters. Boomstick: The grunts are the main infantry but are not strong and cannot be infected by the flood, but also use weak weapons like the plasma pistol or needler. Wiz: The jackel uses an energy shield and plasma pistol, or will use a beam rifle to snipe enemies from a far range. Boomstick: Brutes, are strong enemies but can be infected by the flood. They use Spikers, bruteshots, and gravity hammers depending on their rank. Wiz: The elites are the head of the covenant and use many different weapons like the brutes. They use plasma rifles, concussion rifles, and even energy swords. Boomstick: The hunters are the strongest of the covenant but are least commonly found they have big thick metal shields and a fuel rod cannon. Fight! Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_pAa9252Uo A covenant squad consisting of a hunter an elite zealot and ultra, a brute captain, a jackal sniper, and five grunts were stranded on earth in a dark gloomy desert waiting to be found by their enemy the master chief. The elite saw in the corner of his eye a flood run by in the shadows. It was quick but bigger then an infectious flood form. Fight! Slowly an infectious form flood crept out of the shadows only to be stomped on by the ultra. Following it were a dozen more all climbing up him and ripping off his armour. he shot his plasma rifle but couldn't see a thing then fell to the ground. The hunter let out a roar as it blasted into the shadows to reveal a flood tank, crawler, carrier, and ten more infectious forms flood all charging into the light. The hunter shot again trying to hit the tank but they were all gone. The tank smashed the hunter in the back so it would turn around. The hunter charged at it and threw its shield to the ground smacking the tank in the face. The flood infectious were climbing all over his back and then he fell to the ground falling on top of the tank. The Dead elite was now in a combat form and was attacking the zealot. The zealot had an energy sword to fight of the flood. There were many flood taking out the grunts and leaving them for infection. The jackal sniper ran from battle to a higher ledge where he could get a clear shot. But the flood crawler was not far behind and as he shot there were burning hot spikes in his back. The flood carrier was back at the camp fighting the elite with the combat form. It exploded with flood everywhere but the elite stood strong and killed the combat form and most infectious forms. The crawler transformed into a tank and took out the brute without trouble. Last there was the zealot and the flood tank. The tank whipped at the elite but he evaded. The battle went on like this for a while until the zealot threw a sticky grenade at the tank. The elite didn't evade and got hit with the bomb as well as the tank. The elite zealot died in the explosion. The tank lost his arm but and lived to see another day. Conclusion The winner is FLOOD! Wis:The flood won because of their ability to take over corpses but that took care of the infantry. Boomstick: But they won overall because their ability to live without their limbs. . Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles